


体育室的秘密

by Amoon720



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 姚琛受, 张颜齐攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoon720/pseuds/Amoon720
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship, 张颜齐/姚琛
Kudos: 8





	体育室的秘密

体育老师吹响口哨示意结束今日的训练，张颜齐从跑道上减速走到队伍里集合，迎着山头望去天边已经翻涌起斑斓的彩霞，此刻的他只想扛起包就走，老师说话的声音已经显得尤为聒噪。  
“今天值日生，呃，张颜齐，”老师翻开值日表念出他的名字，打破了他尽早回家的幻想，“其他人没事就回家吧，来来来张颜齐把球都捡回去放好啊。”哥们们捏捏他的肩成群结队的走开了，张颜齐拖着装球的篓子踢踢踏踏的走在草地上，弯下腰捡起散落在四面八方的球。  
“颜齐吗？”一个不陌生的声音从身后传来，张颜齐一回头，看到一张笑盈盈的脸，是姚琛。  
“真巧，你今天也是值日生吗。”张颜齐就这样仰着头看他。  
“嗯嗯。”  
张颜齐和姚琛是同年级的体育生，只是分代的老师也不同，全年级也就二十来个体育生，彼此之间也都相熟，他们两个也一起搭档过参加市里的比赛，感情都比一般同学更亲密一些，两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着天，捡球的效率更加低了，张颜齐全然忘了自己要早点回家的计划，姚琛说什么他都接话，两个人聊了个尽兴才发现天暮色的华裳染了半个天，下午的热汗已经被风吹凉  
“应该捡完了，我们抬回体育室吧。”  
“走起。”  
张颜齐走在姚琛的身侧，惊觉这是他第一次细这位看搭档：姚琛的身子骨不大，手臂却有流畅的肌肉线条，因为训练经常穿着球服的缘故皮肤都是小麦色，从脖子之下的泛白隐隐可以猜到没被晒到的皮肤应该是白嫩的颜色，这是……牛奶流心饼干？张颜齐猛的摇摇头，被自己的想法吓一跳，拍了一下自己的大脑袋，小声的“哎呦”。  
“你怎么了？”姚琛转过头来问。  
“没事，嘿嘿。”张颜齐看着他笑起来，又觉得对面这个人笑得眯起来的眼睛也格外好看。  
不是没有心动过，可是少年的悸动就像一颗石子投入碧湖，涟漪荡漾过后终归是平静的湖面。好几次比赛，他们在大巴上并肩而坐，长兀的时间里姚琛昏睡过去，脑袋搭在他肩膀上，张颜齐没有推开，硬是撑了一路到酒店，身边沉睡的人身上没有男孩子粗糙的汗味，不晓得用的是哪个牌子的沐浴露，味道钻进他鼻子里甚是好闻；比赛开始之前姚琛还会帮他捶肩膀放松肌肉，冲过终点线后一抬头就可以看到有个人拿着兑了葡萄糖的水站在他身侧……曾经那些断断续续出现在梦里的剪影开始惊艳起来，一个身影像一只蝴蝶飞跃在记忆的花海中。张颜齐看到姚琛圆乎乎的脑袋想招呼上去狠狠的薅一把，想把心里那一份怪异倾吐，不是什么大不了的事，就想说一句“姚琛我可能喜欢你”，念头到了这里，又像琴弦绷断，闹子里的浪潮“唰”一下褪去，走进了体育室里。  
“颜齐我放一下球就好了，你要是急也可以先走。”姚琛背对着张颜齐把篓子里的球拿出来扔进筐里。  
“我不急，一起来吧。”张颜齐捞出一个球站在原地投进筐里。  
球一个个的进了筐里，张颜齐好几次想说出的话都没说出口，两个人默契的不做声，沉默中只有球和筐撞在一起发出的哐啷哐啷的声响。  
“姚琛……额……”饶是张颜齐是公认的梗王，也难开口说出心爱之意。  
“嗯？怎么了？”姚琛停下来，认真的看着张颜齐，眼神专注又期待。  
“没事……”  
“你真有意思。”姚琛嗤嗤地笑两声。  
“这样也......有意思吗？”  
姚琛定住，手上握住的球还未落下，身体不自觉的僵直起来，手上的球还未落下。脖子感受到一呼一吸的热辣，身体被环绕起来。张颜齐就在他的身后，头发触碰到他脖子的一小块皮肤，像一只伺机在侧的野兽，让姚琛颤栗。  
“嗯……什么？”姚琛一急，声音就慌乱起来，简单说几个字腔调就转了好几个弯。  
“我这样你也觉得有趣吗，还是……害怕？”  
“啊……张颜齐……”姚琛的臀间感受到了一个巨物顶起，十几岁的男生当然知道这是什么反应，可是这莫名其妙的暧昧让他不知所措。  
张颜齐双手环住姚琛的腰，轻轻的撩起他的衣服，手探到小腹，惊得姚琛一下子松开手，皮球咚咚咚的撞击地板，打碎了仓乱的空间。  
“你疯了！”姚琛急急忙忙的要成挣脱怀抱。  
张颜齐收紧力度说到：“我是疯了，姚琛……我可能为你疯了。”  
余晖就在锈色斑斑的铁窗之外,燃烧着最后的昏黄，室内昏暗，表情即使慌张也被掩埋。  
张颜齐把鼻尖凑到姚琛的后颈，一下一下的轻触，在想是不是森林里的大灰狼也是这样试探狩猎领域的，猎物不反抗，是可以继续的意思吗？  
姚琛感觉到身体火热起来，特别是被张颜齐触碰过的地方，温度好像要把他自己灼伤，怀抱太舒适，他不知道自己该不该跑掉，直到他的裤绳被解开，运动裤滑落到地上。  
“啊……后面……有人的！”姚琛惊醒过来，想到他们身后就是虚掩的门，急急忙忙说话。  
张颜齐看他呆呆愣愣的样子，嗤笑道；“那我们去里面一点。”  
姚琛懊恼自己在语言上的默许，还没等他反应过来，就被拐到了架子的后面，张颜齐柔声说到：“在这里不会有人看见。”姚琛看着他的双眼，像踏入了另一个世界，那里只有一盏灯火，火烛无声地跳跃着，生生不息，穿越了生命。  
两个人的距离靠得很近，张颜齐已经完全的把姚琛压在了架子上，少年的唇瓣甜软，像货架上的水果糖引诱孩童勾取，张颜齐想要得更多，他用舌尖挑开姚琛的牙关强占了领域，挑弄着姚琛不知所措的舌头，勾起、嗜舔、进退、纠缠，天才调酒师，让唇齿之间的美味蹿入心扉。  
“唔……”姚琛吃不住猛浪的索取，唾液顺着嘴角溢出，他的手紧张的反扣住身后的球架，腰身颤栗的挺直。  
张颜齐顺着姚琛的腰线摸到光滑的大腿，来回的抚摸，令姚琛的神经都发抖，虽然害怕，但又很安心的把自己交给对方。  
“姚琛，做我男朋友吧。”张颜齐松开被蹂躏得血红的双唇，喘息之间他问到。  
“什么呀……”大脑缺氧的姚琛胡乱的呼吸着空气，耳边的话权当空气飘过，口中轻轻吐出疑问，软得像块棉花糖，张颜齐只能无奈的把话重复一遍。  
“男朋友……”其实是高中生的一种隐秘战利品，花季少男少女们都蠢蠢欲动的要伸手摘取这个诱人的青苹果。  
“好不好？”泉跃山涧滑过石面，彩蝶翩翩拂过花瓣，如果说真的有神会在人间出现一次，那么姚琛觉得就是现在。  
“好。”  
少年脾性，得到了感情的首肯就不自觉的高傲起来，似乎是独摘了一颗星星，在众生平等中显得格外不同，是神的赠与。  
张颜齐掂揉姚琛胯间被内裤包裹着的性器，他和主人一样乖乖巧巧的静置在位，只是挨不住挑逗，探起了头，翘起了明显的弧度，偏偏张颜齐使坏地说到；“你看，他忍不住了。”  
姚琛羞得脸通红，垂下眼帘眼珠子到处转，不敢直视眼前的嚣张的欲望。然而情人眼中，羞涩即妩媚，哪怕姚琛纯情得像一滴水，张颜齐都觉得那是泡泡水，七彩艳丽。  
“姚琛，帮帮我吧。”张颜齐小声的低语，像施了魔法一般让姚琛着迷。这是姚琛第一次触碰到自己以外的人的性器，他隔着运动裤微颤颤的握住早就膨胀起来的巨物，感受到热辣的滚烫。  
“你不要害怕。”没什么必要的特意说明，却在窄小的空间里格外有意义。  
姚琛身下只剩一条内裤了，张颜齐把一只手伸进他内裤后面，手掌裹住了浑圆的臀瓣，因为运动的关系，臀部的肉富有弹性的手感，张颜齐把玩得不亦乐乎，手掌绕了一圈终于套住了隐藏在内裤之下性器，肉乎乎挺立在他的手掌中。  
内裤轻而易举就被取下，姚琛的羞耻感从脚心窜到大脑，一丝不挂的样子被人看到，是他十几年来没考虑到的事情。更糟糕的是，在张颜齐直勾勾的眼神下他好像更想要了。  
“我先帮你吧。”张颜齐上下套弄着姚琛的性器，听着姚琛越来越快的喘息，手上的动作也越发加快，他抬起姚琛的一只腿，让情欲的空气和大腿内侧接触得更密切。  
姚琛急促的呼吸着，喉咙发出呼呼的喘气声，双臂搭在张颜齐的脖子上，因为被抬起腿面颊臊红，身体在紧绷着，大脑思维却已经沦陷在张颜齐的掌中，想要放纵的将欲望释放。  
“唔……”浊白的黏液射在了张颜齐掌心上，他低低地笑了两声，说到：“乖，帮我解开裤子。”  
一下子红肿难耐的性器在姚琛的手上立起，姚琛不知如何拿捏，用破裂的嗓音问到：“你这里怎么那么大呀。”  
张颜齐哭笑不得，他扶着性器，抵在了姚琛的穴口，慢慢的摩擦着，一下一下，剐蹭着穴外的皮肤，不轻不重的绕着穴口打转，他沉沉地说到：“别担心，你会吃饱的。”  
“你……你……”姚琛问不出话来，下身得到瘙痒密密麻麻的蔓延到全身，只觉得自己软弱无力，心中悸动好奇。  
“我真的要进去了。”  
张颜齐扶着性器慢慢进入穴中，异物进入身体让姚琛有一股刺痛感和不适，但很快水乳交融一般的快感如浪潮将他淹没。  
“啊……”姚琛想叫，却发现喉咙里发不出高亢的声音，只能吐出微弱的呻吟，性器在体内撞击发出“啪啪啪”的声音，和淫秽的喘息附和成曲。  
“舒服吗，小琛。”张颜齐扶着姚琛的跨，用力之余不忘调戏。  
“好大……嗯……”  
“太深了……”  
“张颜齐，我不要了呜呜呜。”  
一声声求饶在张颜齐听来是助兴的战歌，他高昂猛进，带着他的不灭的意志，在姚琛的领地里肆意入侵，一直到眼前的人流下泪水。  
“甜的。”张颜齐用舌头舔走姚琛下巴上的泪滴，抬眼看到姚琛红红的眼眸和水晶明亮的瞳孔更加怜爱了几分，心想自己是不是欺负得太狠了，可一垂下眼帘，看到这个可怜人干净健朗的身体，又觉得要的还不够，强盗掠夺宝藏的时候，怎么会看到名贵的红宝石就会罢手？  
姚琛胸膛起伏，两颗乳粒因为长时间暴露在空气里已经站立到麻木，凸出的红樱桃红欲滴血，叫人采撷。张颜齐低下头叼住一边，姚琛立刻感觉到骨髓酥麻，随后便是啃咬带来的满足感，他吞吐撕咬，围着乳晕打转，舌头像蛇信子一下一下的点在乳口上，可是却坏心眼的只围绕着一边，另一半可怜兮兮的无人问津，姚琛情不自禁用指腹夹住另一边的红果实，捻搓着安抚自己，他想叫张颜齐也疼一下另一边，要开口的一瞬间突然想到一个：淫荡。他一个激灵，怎么能用这种词形容自己！可是在当下关头，他想啊，他想让张颜齐的口舌将他全身覆盖，愿君品尝，自暴自弃的想法让他脖子到后耳根都盖上红纱。  
张颜齐玩够了，又打起精神，把精力放在身下肥沃的宝地上，他比之前更用力更深情的耕作着，一番温存后的姚琛已经完全的乖乖投降，与这位胆大妄为的入侵者共享欢愉，他舒展了眉梢，昂起头如引项的天鹅般发出浪叫。还要更多，他想，还不够。  
“姚琛，叫我。”张颜齐给出温柔的指令。  
“唔，张颜齐……”  
“叫老公。”  
“不，唔！”违抗命令的惩罚是温柔撕下面具，把惩罚的手段玩转到极致，张颜齐猝不及防的深入，姚琛被撞得一哆嗦。  
“啊…老公，唔，太深了……”  
“乖，放松，你刚刚差点把我夹射了。”张颜齐暗自叹气，刚刚差一点就要丧失颜面。  
二人正在无人的角落共沐爱河，虚掩的门突然被人打开，来着说到：“欸？这么晚了还有人吗，包也还在？。”这一声，把姚琛吓坏了，体内蓄满的欲望也受不住惊吓噗一下喷射而出，乳白的精液沾染在张颜齐的小腹上。来者并没有久留，望了一眼便掩上门离开了。姚琛仍然恐慌的说不出话，他恼怒的发现张颜齐在暗笑，正想发作，下体却突然有了填充感，腿间有液体在滑动，他才惊觉张颜齐在他里面射了。  
“你！”姚琛委屈地蹬着他。  
张颜齐亲亲他气鼓鼓的脸颊说：“本来想和你一起的，谁知道你那么胆小。”  
“下一次，一起好不好。”张颜齐发出邀请。  
“在你喜欢的地方，我们把爱缠绵到天亮。”  
“好。”

END


End file.
